conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Global Nation of Humanity
This country is a part of Altverse. The Global Nation of Humanity commonly known as the 'Global Nation '''is a self-proclaimed island state located on the West Coast of North America. It considered a "global country without borders for people everywhere" that "promotes peace and harmony," maintaining several communes across the world. It was proclaimed by British artist and political activist, Benjamin Hart in 2008. The Global Nation currently has a population of 3,797 citizens, with a further 2,500 volunteers and members worldwide. The Global Nation exists to "create a better world for people everywhere" and has been characterised as a "fight against the geopolitical and economic status quo." In order to do this, the Global Nation advocated the establishment of a cooperative Communes. In 2010, the Global Nation founded a commune on , off the coast of San Francisco City, Sierra which was leased to the organisation by the San Francisco City municipal government. In 2011, a second commune was established in Shinmin, Korea, followed in 2013 by several more communes affiliating themselves with the Global Nation. The Global Nation has abolished the need for currency within its borders through collective responsibility and self-management of the economy. The organisation also undertakes international campaigns and issue advocacy in favour of human rights and social welfare, aswell as programs focusing around artistic expression. According to the Global Nation's constitution, it is a cooperative society in which all citizens are equal and free to organise their lives how they wish. However, while there are no official leaders, there is the post of First Among Equals, who acts in a similar way to a Head of State. This post was created by the recognition of the need to have an individual to undertake the Global Nation's affairs and represent it internationally, and has little to no power on domestic policy. Domestic policy therefore, is decided by the General Congress, which consists of all 1,297 citizens of the nation who collectively make decisions regarding the direction of the commune. The Global Nation is regarded as an 'cooperative hivemind' powered by direct democracy and collective decision-making. All citizens are considered equal without exception. However, there are 9 Common Laws that apply to citizens of the Commune which are bound by the constitution. These laws are enforced by the community who have collective responsibility for policing as there is no established police force, while emergency services for fire and healthcare exist. The commune advocates the freedom of expression and speech through artistic means, and has a vibrant artistic culture full of varieties of styles and genres. History Foundation and Beginnings The Global Nation was officially founded by British political activist Benjamin Hart on the 12th February 2008 from his former political group, Change for Peace which had been active in Britannia since 2004, formed in protest to Britannia's involvement in the Iraq War. The Constitution was written by Hart, his partner, Barnaby Thomson, and members of Change for Peace over the course of week. The pair sought to create a global state that is dedicated to the "welfare and well being of people everywhere." Hart stated on his online blog on the 13th, that they wanted to "challenge the political and economic status quo" and "foster change." Many of CFP's former members had joined the Global Nation and the organisation purchased a new office in Camden to act as it's headquarters. A website for the Global Nation was made live on the 20th February, and allowed members to register and sign up as volunteers. By mid-May the Global Nation already had 230 members across 32 countries, and had recived donations in excess of £200,000. On the 25th July the Global Nation moved its headquarters from London to Laufásvegur in Reykjavik, Iceland citing concerns over Britannia's willingness to tolerate the group as the main reason for the move. The group took ownership of an abandoned building in central Reykjavik, and renovated it for purpose. The move was welcomed by the Iceland, however tensions grew as the Global Nation made claims of extraterritoriality over its headquarters. In August 2008, the Global Nation launched the pirate radio station, Black Cat Radio from the ship ''MV Ross Revenge. The station broadcasts from various positions located in international waters between the North Sea and the Atlantic Ocean. Black Cat Radio supplements the Global Nation's online news service, providing arts related programming promoting independent and alternative artists and musicians. The radio station continues to broadcast however from Treasure Island in North America. Efforts to gain sovereignty A petition began on May the 16th, which was posted on petition websites globally, for recognition of the Global Nation as an 'extraterritorial sovereign entity' claiming the case of the Sovereign Military Order of Malta as the Global Nation's case for sovereignty. The petition gained over 8,000 signatories in two months, and was handed to the League of Nations General Assembly on the 16th July 2008, however the General Assembly reviewed and dismissed the Global Nation's claim for extraterritoriality on the 23rd of July. In February 2009 it was reported that the Global Nation had been unsuccessful in attempts to try and establish a sovereign nation after contacting and negotiating with countries including Iceland, Westland and Britannia. The Global Nation was in talks with the Icelandic government to lease Flatey in Breiðafjörður for an undisclosed sum of money in exchange for maintenance and preservation of the island, the proposal was rejected, however talks continue. However in January 2010, the Global Nation made an offer to the San Francisco City local government of the Kingdom of Sierra to lease Treasure Island which had long been abandoned and used mainly for storage. The San Francisco City administrative officials convened and reviewed the Global Nation's offers, initially rejecting the first offer, however reviewing a second offer made by the organisation. The second offer was approved which gave the Global Nation extraterritoriality on the island allowing them to undertake affairs as they wish free from intervention by Sierran government regulatuions, and established foreign relations with other nations. Treasure Island Commune Politics Governance See Main: Governance of the Global Nation of Humanity The Global Nation's document which sets out the duties, activities and governance of the Global Nation is the Charter, which was written and ratified by the group's members in February 2008, however was modified in May 2010 following the establishment of the commune. The charter sets out the Global Nation's governance is to be through "open participatory cooperative decision making" by "all members of the Global Nation." The Global Nation has been described as an Anarchist commune, however some of its policies differ to traditional forms of anarchism through the organisation of a central decision making structure, and a system which designates the distribution of labour and work. Sovereign power is vested in the General Congress which consists of the entirety of the 1,297 citizens and volunteers affiliated with the Global Nation, but is subject to those who choose to attend the General Congressional meetings. Additionally, the General Congress is split into voluntary sub-groups known as a Sub-Congress, which consist of citizens who are interested and passionate about a particular policy area, these include the Building Sub-Congress and the Traffic Sub-Congress, who deal with construction and vehicle traffic respectively. The General Congress elects and appoints the First Among Equals who is the nominal director its activities while having no power domestically, the holder of the office's main responsibilities are representing the Commune internationally. However, all decisions that the First Among Equals makes are subject to the General Congress' majority approval. The current First Among Equals is Global Nation co-founder, Benjamin Hart. The Global Nation is however governed by the 9 Common Laws that apply to citizens of the Commune which are bound by the constitution. These laws protect the welfare of individuals of the commune, and prohibits activities that may be harmful to the collective good of the commune. The nine laws are established by the quote, "do as you wish to be done by," the first law and motto of the Global Nation. The laws prohibit stealing, discrimination, violence, weapons and hard drugs within the commune. Foreign Relations See Main: Foreign Relations of the Global Nation of Humanity The First Among Equals is the Global Nation's foreign representative. This post was created by the recognition of the need to have an individual to undertake the Global Nation's foreign affairs and represent it internationally, and has little to no power on domestic policy. The Global Nation has established foreign relations with few countries, those it has are usually out of necessity or through international recognition. The Global Nation's unique international status has made diplomatic relations difficult, and as a result, it does not take part in the exchanging of ambassadors or the establishment of embassies. The most active foreign relationship of the Global Nation is that with the Kingdom of Sierra, which was established in 2010. The Global Nation has expressed gratitude to Sierra for "providing a starting point for a better world." However relations with Sierra have been strained over the commune's drug trade, which has meant that large amounts of MDMA have found its way into Sierra causing a crisis in some parts of San Francisco City. Under the Common Laws of the Global Nation, so-called "hard drugs" are not permitted, however there is no consensus on whether MDMA and Acid fall under this category. Other countries that the Global Nation have established relations with several sovereign states globally, including Iceland, Brazoria and Venezuela. The Global Nation has also established relations with several unrecognised states, such as Freetown Christiania in 2011 and the Free Rebel Zapatista Municipalities in 2015. Currently, the Global Nation is not a member of any international organisations, however some citizens are pushing for membership of the League of Nations. International Status There is considerable discussion over the status of the Global Nation in regards of international law. Currently, few nations recognise the Global Nation as a sovereign state, however this does not extend to the majority of states, and does not even include Sierra, who regard the Global Nation's commune as a "Permanent autonomous zone", which is not subject to Sierra's federal and provincial laws. The Global Nation has not yet made an application to join the League of Nations, however there is significant support for such an action. Such an application would be a test of the Global Nation's international status and recognition as to whether its constitutes a sovereign state. Society and Economy The Global Nation's economy has been described as a Gift economy, a mode of exchange where valuable goods and services are given without any explicit agreement for immediate or future rewards in order to distribute wealth and undertake mutual aid, however the basis of the Global Nation's gift economy work on the premise that all citizens of the commune must work in order to reap the 'gifts' that the economy gives them in return. Put simply, a citizen of the commune must work, in order to receive the benefits of food, housing and utilities, the necessities for life. This has led to the end of the need for currency or a "quid pro quo," as all an individual's needs are met, without the need to exchange money for goods and services. Bartering and Vending is highly discouraged, however not prohibited under any laws of the Global Nation, it is severely frowned upon by the community. Demographics Social and Family Structure Ethnicity Religion Culture See Main: Culture of the Global Nation of Humanity Architecture Art Events See Main: Calendar of the Global Nation Fashion Literature Media Music Activities Arts and Cultural Activities One of the Global Nation's integral tenets is the promotion of free artistic expression and individual liberation. In its two year existence, the organisation has undertaken many programs across Europe promoting involvement in arts and culture. This has been most evident in the promotion of the underground arts scene, be it music, film or visual arts. This has included the fusion of arts and protest, through what the organisation calls the 'Art of Protest' program. The program, first launched in May 2014, encourages the use of art as a means for protest and socio-political revolution. Upon the opening of its new headquarters in Reykjavik, the Global Nation invited local Icelandic contemporary and street artists to decorate the building and assist in its design and renovation in a week-long event in August 2014. The Global Nation began broadcasting the radio station Black Cat Radio in August 2008, originally an offshore pirate radio station, it was moved to onshore broadcasting in 2010 with the establishment of the commune. The station supports the underground music scene playing mostly independent artists, giving exposure to independent artists including Grimes and Blood Diamonds, and arts related programming. The program had been a long-time dream of Barnaby Thomson, musician and partner of Benjamin Hart. Thomson is currently a DJ on the station. Protests and Demonstrations Assistance and organisation of protests and demonstrations has been one of the Global Nation's, and its predecessors Change for Peace's main acitivties since their establishment. As part of the organisations main tenets as a "movement against the political and economic status quo." The Global Nation has been instrumental in the organisation ofanti-austerity protests across the European Union throughout 2014 and 2015. The Global Nation has also been known for its involvement in anti-government protests in Britannia in February 2015 following the general election, which has led to the organisation's condemnation by the Britannian government. The organisation has also held protests and performance art protests outside various countries embassies including that of the United States, in Sierra, over its failed promise of the closure of Guantánomo Bay in Novemeber 2014. The Global Nation has been commended for its blending of performance art and protest, as it reimagines the importance of artistic expression in protest and live demonstrations. See also Category:Global Nation of Humanity Category:Kingdom of Sierra Category:Nations